


Nothing out of the ordinary

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: vampire selfies...jk [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: more daily activities of human Junhui and his friends and vampire boyfriend:“You’re not the one having three exams THIS week.” Myungho hisses. “Why do I always let you drag me into bad ideas?”“Because you love me.” The elder states with a smug grin.“As much as your nonexistent boyfriend does.”A sigh, “I told you he’s REAL.”“I want proof. And proof means pics. Pics or it didn’t happen.” Now Myungho is sporting a smug grin while Junhui is pouting.Junhui mutters with some disgust, “Who let you be such a meme lover?”“Who else but Vernon,” he replies with a chuckle.





	Nothing out of the ordinary

“WHO’S IDEA WAS IT THAT WE DO AN OVERNIGHTER IN THE LAB?”

Junhui yawns, “It’s fine.”

“You’re not the one having three exams THIS week.” Myungho hisses. “Why do I always let you drag me into bad ideas?”

“Because you love me.” The elder states with a smug grin.

“As much as your nonexistent boyfriend does.”

A sigh, “I told you he’s REAL.”

“I want proof. And proof means pics. Pics or it didn’t happen.” Now Myungho is sporting a smug grin while Junhui is pouting.

Junhui mutters with some disgust, “Who let you be such a meme lover?”

“Who else but Vernon,” he replies with a chuckle.

“Why aren’t you two dating yet?”

Myungho lets out an exasperated sigh, “Because he thinks Mingyu and I are a thing.”

“If you guys stopped acting like a couple it would solve a lot of problems you know.”

“Mingyu and I don’t act like a couple.”

Junhui stares at him. “Please tell me you’re kidding. You guys buy matching accessories and that happens to also include matching rings.”

“Not every best friend can have matching fashion that they can coordinate even their accessories with.” Myungho throws out loftily.

“And everyone thinks I’m dumb and dumber.” Junhui mutters.

“No one think you’re dumb and dumber. Just strongly naïve like Seokmin.”

“Next time Mom sends her specialty baozi you’re definitely not getting any.” The elder declares.

Myungho gives a smug smile to Junhui’s surprise, “Fine. I’ll just ask her personally.”

“Wait! Do you have my mom’s number?! Why do you have that?! And why are you close with my mom?! Haohao get back here!”

The duo sprint across campus.

 

 

By the time Junhui arrives at his apartment, he’s still panting and ready to pass out. “I can’t believe I chased him from the library to his dorm.” He fumbles with his keychain looking for his apartment keys. “I really should keep my keys separate fro-.”

“Junnie.” The whisper tickles his ear. He whips around looking for the voice’s owner.

“Wonwoo!” Every fiber in his body suddenly feel rejuvenated upon seeing the vampire. He sprints toward Wonwoo. The vampire picks up his excited human. The two swing around in circles, the humans feet flying in the air. Junhui’s infectious giggles fill the night air.

“How was your day? Or should I say night?” A peck on the tip of Junhui’s nose.

“Long. But I got a lot of my assignments done! I’m ready for bed!”

“Perfect.” His lips curl to reveal his vampiric fangs.

 

 

“Why do people assume that vampires are nocturnal?” Junhui groans as Wonwoo throws open the curtains. “All you guys do is hide indoors because you don’t want to get ridiculously sunburnt.”

“Have you ever met a vampire with skin cancer?”

Junhui pouts into the pillow, “Can we at least cuddle while sunbathing?” His hands reach out to grab Wonwoo. The latter reaches out and pulls the former out of bed. “Wonuuuu~.”

“It’s day time. The time humans are supposed to be active.”

“But I pulled an all-nighter.” He loops his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and his legs around Wonwoo’s waist. “Let me sleep more.”

“That’s not what you said early this morning when I was kissing your neck.”

“That was cheating and you know it.” He nuzzles against the pale neck.

“You should really put on some clothes.”

“You’re the one who pulled me out of bed knowing I wasn’t wearing any. After all you helped take them off.” His lips swallow any excuses Wonwoo attempts to make.

 

 

 “Yo, I brought the drinks!” The cans clink in the bag.

“Jihoon is bringing all the other stuff.” Soonyoung greets Junhui. He stares at the latter.

“What?”

“Are you walking kind of funny?”

“N-no. That must be your imagination.” Oh shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Wonwoo slam him so hard earlier.

“Okay, then.” Soonyoung meticulously judges Junhui’s posture. “Dance to Twice’s Like Ohh Ahh.”

“What?! Why?!”

Before Soonyoung can interrogate Junhui on his hesitance, the front door slams open.

“Soonyoung if you’re not grilling anything yet, help me get the stuff out of my car!” Jihoon hollers from the entry way.

“I’m grilling the meat!” Soonyoung runs to the kitchen. “IT’S ON THE GRILL. THE RAW PINK MEAT IS ON THE GRILL!” He throws down the package on the table, “WOW JUNHUI CAN YOU HEAR THAT NICE SIZZLE?” Soonyoung makes sizzling noises with his teeth. Junhui sighs and shakes his head.

“OH, YOU’RE DEFINITELY NOT. GET OUT HERE! NOW!” Jihoon bursts in. “AHA I KNEW IT.” The small man drags Soonyoung out of the apartment as Junhui follows behind.

 

 

Soonyoung looks up from the meat he’s grilling, “Would you guys want to live forever?”

“No.” Not even a single beat passed before that response.

Jihoon cocks a brow, “That didn’t take you long to decide.”

“Living forever doesn’t seem fun watching all your loved ones pass on before you.” Junhui hums while washing the lettuce leaves. “Why the sudden serious topic?”

“Vampires live forever right? Whatcha gonna do about your boyfriend?”

Junhui pauses for a bit, “He’s probably going to break up with me. After all I keep aging and he doesn’t.” He shrugs and smiles at Soonyoung.

“But he-.“

“Hey! You’re letting the meat burn Soonyoung!” Jihoon grabs some slices with his chopsticks. “Kwon fire is cancelled.”

“Jihoon no! You like the meat too chewy. IT’S PRACTICALLY STILL RAW WHEN YOU COOK IT.” Soonyoung fires back.

Junhui places the lettuce leaves on the plate as the duo fight over the tongs. “Don’t run around the grill. Please go to the bedroom for shenanigans.”

“We’re not together!” They holler back.

“Shenanigans isn’t just a code word for sex, you perverts!”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm.... guess there's actually an overarching storyline???   
> @ hannah recognize the line you gave me?


End file.
